Love Can Conquer All: The Reboot
by C. R. Meadows
Summary: Bonds shall be tested as a new force rises from the depths of Chorh Gom Prison. Hépíng Qūzhújiàn, a sadistic panther, has gathered forces from Po's past in an attempt to rule China and the Gods have fallen in an attempt to warn him, but are they to late? And with Tigress kidnapped, how will Po and the gang stop Hépíng from ruling China? Ti/Po. T for violence and fluff.


**_Chapter 1: The Beginning_**

 ** _Word Count: 4,444_**

"YYYEEEEEOOOOWWWW!" Po yelled as the training dummy smacked him in the back of the head.

Everyone was watching him finish his test. It was the end of the year and everyone had to complete the training course all over again. Whoever had the quickest time got to take the rest of the week off.

"Focus Po!" Master Shifu commanded. "Be more in tune with your surroundings!"

Po stopped and closed his eyes, listening.

"In tune, in tune, in tune... NOW!" Po said as he did a double back-flip over the last two dummies and began to climb the pole he was now faced with. Once on top he ran across the tightly stretched rope and dove off the connecting platform, rolling to break his fall, and jumping onto the finishing ledge. He opened eyes, only to realize he was still standing in the same spot as when he closed his eyes moments before.

"Aw, come on!" he complained. He attempted to do a double back-flip but instead crashed into both dummies, getting knocked into the pole and onto the ground. Looking up he could see the rope, he stood and attempted to climb the pole only to slide back down. He attempted it again, this time with success.

"Now comes the hard part." he said as he tested the rope and decided to try to run across. He took one step and fell, grabbing the rope on his way down. He decided to swing to the other side. He eventually reached the platform where he scurried to get atop it, and jump to the ground. He managed to land, with a loud thud, face first.

"Meant to do that!" he said, getting up again, trying to laugh it off as intentional. He finally managed to get to the top of the final platform. "Yeah-ah! WOOOO!" he shouted. "I did it!"

"Congratulations." Tigress said sarcastically, getting ready for her turn.

"Thanks!" Po said, jumping down, oblivious to the insult.

Tigress began her turn on the course, dodging the training dummies with perfect grace. She soon reached the pole where she skillfully applied the use of her claws. Once on top she ran along the rope with no hesitation, she jumped from the platform, rolled, and jumped directly onto the finishing position.

Po just stood there, mouth agape, watching her.

"That was AWESOME!" he said as she jumped down and walked passed him.

"Yes Po, but as astounding as it was, Mantis still beat everyone. You may leave to do as you wish Mantis." Shifu said. "But before you do, I have an announcement. Once Mantis returns, Everyone will be working in pairs from now on. You may partner up as you wish but take note that you will not be able to switch once your partnered." Monkey and Mantis high-fived as Crane and Snake glanced at each other, leaving Po and Tigress.

They shared glances as Shifu left.

"Listen panda, I swear if you can't keep up, I _will_ leave you behind." she said before walking away.

 _Gee, I wonder what her problem is?_ Po thought to himself. He ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, since we're partners and all, maybe we should hang out and get to know each other before it's permanent."

"That sounds like an intriguing idea Po!" Tigress said, overly enthusiastic. "But no." she kept walking.

"But we barely know each other!" Po tried to argue.

"Your point?" Tigress asked.

"Wouldn't we be able to train better if we knew more about each other?"

"Probably, but why? Are you going to try and keep up?" she asked with an evil smirk. "If you can catch me, I _may_ agree." and with that, Tigress dashed off grinning to herself. She jumped onto the rooftop, Po on her heels.

"HAHA! You'll never get away!" Po shouted. He lunged for her only to miss and roll back onto his feet.

"And so the game of cat and mouse begins!" she laughed.

Po had never known Tigress to act like this, but he wasn't complaining. He kind of liked it.

"What's wrong Po? Am I to fast for you?" Tigress said as she enjoyed the chase. She jumped to the next roof and a thought occurred to her. _Do I... Do I like the thought of Po chasing me?... Is that why I'm having so much fun?…_ This thought disturbed her. She didn't want to think that, she was a loner, a hardcore fighter. That thought would mean that she was getting soft. She couldn't allow him to catch her.

She began running faster, more alert of her surroundings. But she was to late, in her deep thought she had subconsciously slowed down just enough to allow Po to get close enough to jump and grab her around the waist. They rolled off the roof and into a back alley. Po made sure to land on the bottom to make sure she didn't get hurt.

Po let go of her but she didn't move.

 _This feels nice…_ Tigress thought. _So this is what it feels like, to be close to someone..._

"Umm... Tigress? You alright, buddy?" Po asked, worried she got hurt. Immediately she snapped back to reality. She stood up quickly and turned her back to him.

"Yeah, sorry." she paused. "I was just thinking." She muttered, unsure of what to say.

"What about?" Po asked. "If you don't want to tell me then that's okay too, I mean-"

"No, I'll tell you." she cut him off. "It's a long story. Let us go somewhere we can sit and talk." she hung her head as she began walking back towards the Jade Palace.

 _What will he think of me? Should I really let him in? Will he go away like everyone else? I'm a loner! I don't do this! I'm making a mistake... But... I'm a warrior, and as such I can't go back on my word... I told him if he caught me... I'd let him get to know me... Dammit! Why did I say that?_ Questions as well as self doubt flooded her entire mind.

"I can tell this is going to be a lot for you... If you want, you can opt out... I'm giving you that option Tigress... I don't want you to be pressured into telling me something you don't feel comfortable with..." Po said, seeing the gravity of what she was about to tell him. "I- I care for you Tigress, and I don't want to push you away... You can take what I mean how you'd like..."

Tigress stopped in her tracks the moment those words left his mouth. She turned to him and looked deeply into his eyes, and he, into hers.

"They're so pretty." they both said at the same time. Tigress turned away again, a slight blush on her cheeks, thankfully, obscured by fur. Po just stood there staring at her.

"Po..." Tigress said, finally.

"Yeah Tigress?" Po asked, looking at the ground.

"How... How do you feel... Never mind..." she said.

"How do I feel about you?" Po finished her question for her. "Let's go where you were leading me. I'll tell you once I'm sure we're alone. I bet it's not as long as your story though, and I DID ask you first..." Po said with a sigh. "Just promise me we'll still be friends regardless of what's said..."

"What?" Tigress asked, looking up at him, astonished.

"What?" he asked, clueless as to what he had just done.

"What... Did you just call me?" she asked, barely audible.

"My friend?" Po replied.

"Po..." was all she said before running to him and hugging him tightly. " _No one_ has ever said that to me before Po." She said as a sob escaped her. "My whole life I was picked on and shunned. And now you come along and without even knowing me, you call me your friend." she said as she stepped away. "This is what I wanted to tell you Po, My father was murdered by an assassin and my mother fled to Master Shifu and Master Ooguay to try and keep me safe. She left me in their care and then continued running to draw them away from me... I haven't seen her since...

"No one else knows this Po, but I was once a royal 'maiden' as people used to call me... I was once a member of the Cedriga family... Do you wish to know _why_ I started training under Master Shifu, Po?" she asked.

"Because... of how everyone was treating you... I know this because... Even though you don't remember... I do..." Po said, looking up at her with heart-felt eyes. "I remember you well Tigria." Po said as he stepped closer to her.

"How do you know my true name?" Tigress said in disbelief. "You talk like you know me!"

"Because... I do..." Po said as he turned away. "Let me know when you think of it." Po said as a tear rolled down his face and he walked back towards his room.

Tigress thought of her entire life, how did he know her? Was she supposed to know him? When did they... She looked up in disbelief, eyes wide, and mouth agape.

"Po?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he questioned without turning to face her.

"I... I remember you... I remember you!" she said in shock. "You were my friend! My only friend! You were the only one who didn't pick on me. And I- I... just forgot about you... How...? I'm so sorry Po!" she said as she began to cry. Her knees caved in underneath her but she didn't fall. Instead, she felt soft fur against her arms and face. Po had grabbed her in a hug at the last second.

"I've missed you Tigria." Was all He said as she cried into his chest. "I thought you just left me at the school all by myself. I didn't know _what_ happened to you. When I heard about your father- I thought that you were dead too. But then I saw you with Master Shifu at the market one day. I lost you in the crowd though" Po said as he hugged a little tighter.

"Po. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to forget you, I just- It's been so long. I'm so sorry." Tigress said. Po pushed her away just enough to see her face. She looked up at him as tears streaked down her fur.

"Tigria, I already forgave you as soon as I seen you the first time since your father passed. As for your question, I don't really know how to answer it." Po said as he closed his eyes and drew her back into his embrace.

"Po, You don't need to say anything. I already know. I could see it in your eyes when we were looking at each other. And the truth is, I think I feel the same way." Tigress gripped him tighter and tears began to fall freely again.

"Tigria." Po picked her up and in three jumps was on the roof of the shrine.

Po and Tigress sat on the roof for hours in each others tender embrace, then they walked back to the dojo, hand-in-hand.

The next morning Tigress and Po woke up to the usual ringing of the gong.

"Good morning master!" everyone said as they emerged from they're rooms. Po beat everyone else for once.

"Well, someone's feeling chipper this morning." Master Shifu chuckled. "Today we will be sparring, so be sure to... Mantis... What are you doing? You have the week off."

"It's still polite to say good morning, Master." Mantis chuckled as he backed into his room and closed his door, obviously having forgotten.

"Right. Now let's get going! And Tigress, Po, a word in private please?"

Po and Tigress looked at each other for the first time that morning and smiled widely before following their master. Soon they arrived in Oogway's shrine.

"Sit, please." Shifu said, looking at the replicated sculpture of his master. "Master Oogway told me that two of my pupils would fall in love before he passed... And that they would fight for each other, no matter the price. And that they would also have to face a bigger threat than we had ever known." he paused, letting it sink in.

 _How does he know?_ Po and Tigress both thought at the same time.

"I noticed the way you two were acting yesterday while walking through the courtyard, as well as this morning... I also realize that you two are partners. I will not try to stop your feelings for one another... As I am not one to go against Master Oogway's visions. Also, I believe you can learn much from one another."

"Master..." Tigress said.

"Yes Tigress?" Shifu inquired.

"How did you..."

"Know about how you two feel about each other?" he asked, still looking at Oogway. "It's quite obvious from what I have observed. You two were destined for one another. I for one, think you deserve each other. You have both endured hardships that, even I, cannot imagine... losing both your families at such a young age... I think it's for the best that both of you let what you have grow from the sprouting seed that it is, and blossom into a brilliant tree. Now go, to the training field, both of you. And don't be afraid to show what you have with each other. As it is the most magnificent gift you may find in this life." Shifu said. "And as for what Oogway meant about a threat, we shall have to wait and see what he meant when the time comes." he added waving them away.

"Po..." Tigress said as they walked out of the shrine.

"Yeah?"

"About last night, what I told you. I- I've never told _anyone_ that before." she said as her voice trailed off.

"Tigria, it wouldn't matter to me _who_ you were, my feelings for you wouldn't change." he said as he pulled her close. Letting go, he took her paw in his and began walking to the Sparring Field.

"You misunderstand me Po. Not even the others know of the things I told you. And also, please refrain from calling me Tigria around everyone. Please Po." she said as they walked.

"Sure. I understand why." and with that, they walked through the double doors that led to the field, hand in hand, and smiles stretching ear to ear.

"Guys, guys, guys! Check it out!" Monkey said, pointing toward the entrance.

"Noooo waaaayyyy." Viper gasped, astonished.

"When did _this_ happen?" Crane asked. They reached the group and looked at their faces.

"Guys, we have a bit of an announcement to make." Po said happily.

"We can see that!" Viper replied.

"It's a rather long story, we'll tell you about it over supper. As for now, let us spar." Tigress said as her and Po walked to the middle of the field and got into sparring positions.

As the fight began, everyone just stood, looking in amazement, at the spectacle before them. It was beautiful, more like a dance than sparring. Po and Tigress were so in sync with one another that their moves reflected it. As Po swung at Tigress, she parried and rolled over his back only to be thrown into the air. As she came down, Po kicked at her. She landed atop his foot and jumped out of the way, spiraling away from him.

They ran at each other and met in the middle with kicks, punches, and parries completely synced. When Tigress punched, Po blocked. If Po kicked, Tigress jumped to avoid it. They were dancing all around the open field, attempting to break through the others defenses. But alas, they were at a stalemate. Neither could find a way inside. They dashed off, running on the wall of the outer field.

They met on the other side in a brilliant show of acrobatics and kung-fu. Tigress jumped and landed behind Po in a crouch as she lunged at his back, he turned just in time to see her smiling face heading towards his at full force. They collided as Po lost his balance and fell, Tigress on top of him.

"Pinned you." she said as her grin widened.

"You may have won the battle." he replied, grinning back. "But I," he grabbed her shoulders and threw her into the air. "Will win the war!" and just like that, they were dueling once more. Fists were flying in flurries and feet were kicking up dust as the two masters battled one another. Then without warning,

"Ooof!" Po hissed as he was sent to the ground.

"Pinned you again!" Tigress said, victorious.

"I _let_ you win..." Po said smirking.

"Magnificent!" Shifu said as he walked out of the shadows clapping. "Absolutely spectacular! That was the greatest sparring session I believe I've ever witnessed. Do you see what I mean! Have your sparring sessions _ever_ felt like that before?" he asked as he walked up to the two.

The two stood up and bowed to their master.

"No master." they both said at once.

"That is because, in each others presence, you have managed to find inner peace. Oogway would be proud of you! I wounder." Shifu crouched and held out one hand, taunting them.

"You ready Po?" Tigress asked, looking at her new partner, in more ways than one.

"You bet'cha! Bring it!" he said, looking back into her eyes.

As ruby met jade they both blushed. And with that they advanced on their master. They attacked with such ferocity that it was hard for Shifu to keep up. They worked so good together that it was almost as if they had trained together they're entire lives. Tigress punched at Shifu as Po brought his leg in low. He managed to block The fist but couldn't jump in time. He landed on his back and just lay there laughing.

"You two are more than a match for _any_ warrior! This is the first time in a long time that I have been defeated so quickly, and easily I might add." he laughed. "You two have earned a reward! You may go, enjoy your day!"

As that was said, Po grabbed Tigress by the hand and dashed off.

"Where are we going Po?" Tigress shouted.

"You'll see once we get there! Now hop on!" he shouted back as he pulled her onto his back.

" _Po_!" She screamed as she was lifted off the ground, mid stride.

"Hardcore, huh? It seems I caught you off guard!" he laughed as he ran faster than he ever had before. Within an hour they were well away from the Jade Palace and outside a thick bamboo grove. "Watch your head!" Po said as he dived in.

Another ten minutes passed and they emerged from the bamboo and came to a stop. Po sat Tigress down as he walked over to a small hut. She began looking around her, eyes wide with curiosity. They were standing in a gigantic village, a waterfall running from the side of a cliff, and a river flowing through the center of the ancient looking town. Moss covered the buildings and some of the roofs were caving in. Most of the other houses were already in shambles from years of neglect.

"Wow! This place is so beautiful. How did you find this place- Is everything okay, Po?" she stopped in mid sentence, noticing he was standing in the same spot as when they'd arrived.

"Yeah it's just- This is the village where I was born. My parents and I used to live here. In this very house actually." he said as he walked up the steps and lay a hand on the front door.

Tigress merely stayed back a bit, unsure if it was okay to approach or not.

"You're the first person I've brought here." Po said, sadness poisoning his every word. "I wanted you to know my own history. Since you told me yours." he paused before starting. "When I was a baby, my dad and mom were killed. My mom put me in a turnip crate and left me, distracting the bandits so that I could live. She sacrificed herself for me." Po trailed off momentarily.

"And then the turnips were delivered to my dad, Mr Ping I mean. He found me and took me in as his own. Until about ten years ago, I had no clue. I was helping a search party find a local kid that had gotten lost, and I, myself, got lost and found my way here. After looking around, memories started flashing through my mind. I decided to come to this house, it was so familiar to me. I was only a baby when my parents were killed but-

"I still haven't went in, I'm too afraid of what's in there. Or what memories it would bring back." he finished his story and Tigress walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Po, I'm so sorry." she said as she hugged a little tighter.

"It's fine, I've mostly come to terms with it. I just wish I could have gotten to be a little older so I could have told them how much I loved them. Mr. Ping doesn't even know that I know these things." Po said after pulling Tigress close. "I brought _you_ here because I wanted to share this place with you, to show you where I grew up and-" Po's voice broke as he lost it to sobs.

Tigress had never known him to show sadness as an emotion. She thought it wasn't even possible for him to cry, he was such a happy person. That day Tigress made a vow to herself that no matter what it took, she would always be there when Po needed her. A few other things occurred as well, to both of them.

Po collapsed onto the ground still sobbing. He eventually fell asleep in Tigress' arms, He didn't dream. For the first time in a long time he was at peace. The nightmares that haunted him every night stayed at bay.

Tigress decided to meditate while he slept. She let go of all her thoughts as the world around her vanished. She sat with Po in her arms for a long time. Eventually he rolled over and snuggled close to her stomach.

 _Tigria. Something. Tell you. I. You._ Tigress eyes fluttered open as she looked around at hearing her name. She studied her surroundings, nothing. She rubbed her eyes and began to slip back out of reality again. She was half in, half out of her mental paradise as she began to feel emotions that she had never felt so strongly before. And they were not her own. She delved deeper into the abyss, hoping to find the source of the intruding feelings.

As she finally reached as far into the blackness as she thought possible, she saw a glimmer of light, just out of her reach. She managed to reach a little further as the emotions continued to get stronger and she could hear a faint whispering. All she could make out was Tigria and love.

Then she realized. She was hearing Po, and feeling his emotions. She reached farther and farther until she absolutely could not move forward any more. As she reached her limit she felt an unmistakable feeling wash over her. Love. Followed by caring. Kindness. Longing. All the emotions that Po felt towards her.

She drifted back to reality, crying. How could she have been so mean to him when they had first met at the Jade Pallace? How could she have hated him so much? As she began to think of more questions, that only made her feel more and more guilty, he woke up.

"I just had the strangest dream." he said, sitting up. "I saw you, and no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch you." he said looking at her. As soon as he looked into her eyes he could sense something was wrong. She had tear stains on her fur and a look of emptiness on her face. "Hey! What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Tigress merely shook her head in disbelief. Not only had she felt his emotions and heard him in _her own_ mind but she also hadn't realized back then, she didn't have a clue.

"Po." she said without looking at him. How could she? She was a monster. She was the exact same as she had been at the orphanage. She hadn't changed one bit. Only now, Po was in her shoes.

"Yes?" he asked, worried for his friend, and the love of his life.

"I'm so sorry." she said, remembering the orphanage.

 _It was the same as last time. And the time before that. She was the only one left, again. All the other children had been taken to new homes, to loving moms and dads. But not her. No one even looked her way. She never even had any friends. She was an outsider, a horrible creature. She broke everything she touched. None of the other children would even talk to her, they all just ran away when she tried to play with them._

 _Eventually she went into a depressed state, not wanting to play or talk, and eventually stopped eating as well. After a few weeks she finally did begin to eat again, but also began to hate them, she cringed at the thought of even being around them longer than five minutes._

 _Finally she started yelling at them, and taking their_ _things. She began to bully them for how they treated her. It wasn't her fault that she had no control over her strength. She had no one to teach her._

"What are you talking about, Tigria?" Po asked. "You haven't done anything."

"I have. I was so mean to you Po. I treated you like an incompetent child. I never said anything good about you when we first met, at the palace I mean. And all you ever did was try to fit in. All you wanted was acceptance, like me." she said, mumbling the last part under her breath.

"Whoa, Tigria, that was a long time ago. Plus, I've already forgiven you."

She looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "How? I was so hard on you!" she said as fresh tears began to stream down her already wet cheeks.

"Because- Because- Because I love you." Po said as he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely.

 ** _A/N: Alright, so, I have decided to do a reboot of one of my stories. I'm redoing previous chapters and combining them to make them longer. I'll be doing more later IF this goes well with reviews and positive feedback. Constructive criticism is more than welcome as well! Let me know if this is something that interests you guys. I hope to catch the attention of my old readers as well as the new ones. I'll be using better grammar and punctuation this time around as well. Thanks for giving it a read guys! It means a lot when I see those numbers under my story's stats!_**


End file.
